


Change of Pace

by bisexualowain



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualowain/pseuds/bisexualowain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoka figures imitation is the best form of flattery when it comes to her and Camilla's sex lives. She is correct.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Pace

A night of formalities between the Hoshidan and Nohrian royal families wasn’t exactly Hinoka’s idea of fun. Luckily enough, the princess of Nohr was just the opposite.

Camilla’s spontaneity in taking Hinoka by the hand and absconding away with her into the halls of the Hoshidan castle was the most welcome of changes.

“Won’t your retainers mind your absence?” Hinoka inquired as they stopped their run.

Camilla pulled the other princess in for a kiss, pressing their bodies together and stealing Hinoka’s breath away. “No more than my siblings will, but they should all be used to it by now.”

Hinoka felt so small next to Camilla, especially when they embraced. A woman with princess Camilla’s stature just did not come around often and at times, she worried she wasn’t enough for Camilla’s love.

All of her insecurities about their relationship melted away when they were alone, helped immensely by how proactive Camilla was with giving her affections.  
Hinoka felt like she had to repay the other princess in kind, somehow.

“Do you want to spend the night in my room?” Hinoka asked, looking Camilla in the eye, still enveloped in the larger woman’s embrace.

“You don’t need to ask twice… I’ve been looking forward to making this excursion more lively,” Camilla admitted, giving the other woman the warmest of smiles, and following her to the princess’ chamber.

“This should give us more privacy.. although the danger of being caught could have its own charms. Don’t you agree, Hino-” the Nohrian princess’ comment had been silence by a sudden deep kiss, before she could finish the thought.

There was an evident fervor to Hinoka’s tongue that served to make even the more experienced Camilla lose her train of thought.

“Hmm, someone seems eager to start,” She giggled against Hinoka’s mouth.

“I… wanted to surprise you. I’ll admit that much,” Hinoka said, giving her girlfriend her best look of confidence.

Making good on her word, she took Camilla by the wrist and helped her onto the bed, joining her and wasting no time in removing hers and Camilla’s tops, followed shortly thereafter on the floor by their pants.

“It’s a very good surprise,” Camilla hummed, resting her head against the soft pillows and entwining her legs with the other woman’s.

Although the thought of it still embarrassed the redhead, even still she couldn’t help but to appreciate how different Camilla’s body was when compared to her own. Showing said appreciation turned into an even more embarrassing prospect, but she had made it her mission to kiss every part of the princess’ body that she admired.

Camilla flushed cheeks, soft lips, strong neck, ample bust, well-defined abs and muscular thighs, as well as the slit amidst them were all on her mental checklist.

While Camilla had always been the type who liked to watch, gaging her sexual partners’s every expression, she’d let herself sit back and relax, closing her eyes as Hinoka kissed her way downwards on her body.

After carefully removing Camilla’s underwear, Hinoka gently prepped her lover’s vagina to receive her fingers, starting by rubbing the very sensitive clitoris, which garnered wonderful moans from the Nohrian, who knew no restraint to her noises in the bedroom.

“We haven’t even been going out for too long, and yet you already know just how to please me,” Camilla said, biting her lower lip and throwing her head back, then spreading her legs wider to allow Hinoka to work.

“I’m happy you think that about me, Camilla,” Hinoka smiled back, after putting a finger inside, gently working her way to stretch Camilla enough for another finger.

“That’s it… just what I wanted,” Camilla confirmed, squirming in place as Hinoka seemed to find her sweet spot, pumping her middle and ring fingers inside with tremendous ease, due to the wetness she had worked up between her lover’s legs.

“I’m more than pleased to give you what you need,” Hinoka said, pride swelling up in her bosom from her own confident words.

Camilla seemed shaken by that response, in a good way, as her smile clearly showed.

“Princess Camilla… where have you left that one toy you showed me last time?” Hinoka questioned, withdrawing her fingers from within the other woman.

“O-Oh, that one? It would be in the guest room I’m occupying. Topmost drawer,” Camilla answered, surprised by the sudden suggestion.

Hinoka leaned in to kiss her girlfriend once more, lingering on the kiss for more time than Camilla herself expected. “You’ll wait for me to get it, won’t you?”

“Only if you don’t take too long…” Camilla joked, winking at the redhead.

Hinoka hastily put on some robes she had, though didn’t use very often, before darting off her room.

With one hand, Camilla grabbed one of her own breasts, squeezing it as she liked, while using the other hand to furiously rub herself down below.

She couldn’t stop thinking about how Hinoka had been acting. This newfound dominance in the bedroom was quite a change from her behavior while they were together, but even the thought of it excited Camilla.

She could feel herself reaching the edge, but stopped it before she could come, for she wanted Hinoka to be the one to bring her to that point.

“I hope I didn’t make you wait,” Hinoka exclaimed, bolting into the room and locking the door behind her.

“I certainly missed your company, but I have ways of keeping myself busy,” Camilla told her in her usual tone of amusement. “Did you find what you were looking for?”

“Ah, er, yes! I was worried someone might see me, but they all seem to still be dining, thankfully.” Hinoka replied, showing Camilla the toy she had gone to get.

Hinoka wasted no time in slipping the harness on and climbing onto the bed. Camilla handed her the lube, which she quickly uncorked and began spreading on the fake-cock, which was decorated with the same colors as the obsidian-and-gold armor Camilla wore.

How the woman had obtained the item, Hinoka had no idea, but she figured it must have been commissioned from an expert in such… endeavours. Hinoka admired Camilla’s commitment to detail as she touched the respectably-sized object which now hanged from her groin area.

“I must admit… when I had it made, I had not considered someone would use it on me… but I do love the idea,” Camilla noted, raising an eyebrow and shifting into a more comfortable position on the bed.

Her comment painted Hinoka’s face with an even deeper red, as the thoughts of what Camilla would use the toy for inundated her mind.

Grabbing on to Camilla’s muscular thighs, Hinoka forced the object inside, starting with only the tip of it, before moving on to the shaft.

Pumping her hips like that proved awkward for the Hoshidan, although she needed only find a rhythm, for her years of riding a pegasus had netted her superior lower body strength.

“Hmmn,” Camilla let out, spreading her legs as wide as she could, desperate for Hinoka’s thrusts.

Pulling back and putting more lube on the toy, Hinoka decided to up the ante, going in deeper and pumping at a faster rate.

Getting to see Camilla’s flushed face and her amazingly muscular body twisting in pleasure - that she herself was causing - was enough for Hinoka to know that the decision to  
take the reins of their sex life that night was a good one.

She did not stop thrusting after first came, although she very much enjoyed the moan that accompanied it. Hinoka kept thrusting with the fake-cock, delighting in every reaction of the larger woman.

Camilla’s legs wrapped tightly around Hinoka’s small waist as the pair shifted positions in order to be even closer together.

The Nohrian princess licked her lips and admired Hinoka’s efforts and the determination that showed in her reddened face.

Only after causing Camilla’s second climax, did Hinoka pause, removing the toy and revealing her own vagina, not even worrying about the unshaved patch of red hair above it that Camilla always liked to tease her about.

Embracing each other’s bodies, the two women kissed passionately. Hinoka played with Camilla’s lustrous hair and the other woman, in turn, held Hinoka’s face as they kissed.

“Changing things up once in a while was a very good move, it seems,” Hinoka beamed, looking at the blissful smile that Camilla gave her.

“I hope we can repeat this again, sooner rather than later,” Camilla propositioned.

“As you wish,” Hinoka responded, laying her head tiredly on Camilla’s bosom.


End file.
